Cleaning cloths or towels are notorious for accumulating and spreading soils and bacteria. Typically, a user wads the cloth, and wipes down various surfaces with the wadded cloth—a practice that not only reduces the useful cleaning life of the cloth between launderings, but also results in significant cross-contamination from one surface to another.
One tentative solution to these problems has been proposed in Hale U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,341 entitled “Hand-Sized, Controlled-Fold, Cleaning Sleeve.” The Hale patent discloses a sleeve in which a number of visible lines are imprinted on the sleeve material, with the lines extending across the full width of the material. The lines divide the material into a number of discrete panel sections.
Although the Hale patent proposes a tentative solution, there remains a need for a different solution to these problems.